The Origin of Flare Esquire
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: This is the story of how Flare, A Red Hammer Bro. became the Daisy worshipping lunatic he is today. This story also tells you how he got the power to turn somebody into a brainwashing fighting machine. Anyways Read & Review. PLZ. Based off M&L: DWD
1. The Flare Menace

**Twanny Bizzle here and do I got a surprise for you, it's a new story it's called The Origin of Flare Esquire, basically this story tells you how Flare became to be the Daisy obsess weirdo he is today, anyway I hope this story gives you a better understanding of Flare, now please enjoy the rest of the story. Please don't forget to leave a review when you get done reading this story, thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, but I do own Flare the creepy Daisy obsess Fire Hammer Bros. and Aura, but I'm not telling you who she is… - my mouth is sealed shut.**

**The Origin of Flare Esquire.**

**Chapter 1: The Flare Menace**

Bowser Jr. was inside Kammy's room as he watched her lie about herself while chatting with somebody on MySpace. "Kammy, you need to stop lying, you know damn well you ain't 19 years old, maybe 1900 years old."

Kammy then turned around smiling as she pinched Bowser Jr. on his cheeks. "Awww, that's so cute, you're jealous, don't worry Junior when you get older maybe I'll be interested in you."

Bowser Jr. then gripped as he slapped Kammy's hand off of him. "Whatever, you festering old hag, don't ever in your remaining life span put your hands on me." Bowser Jr. then smelled some burning. "Sniff…Sniff…Hey, what's that smell, it kinda smells like fried Koopa." Bowser Jr. then noticed that his cheek was smoking. "WHAT THE...HELL?!?!" Bowser Jr. then started running around Kammy's bedroom screaming. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he then sped out the room and snarled loudly. "Kammy, you stinking bitch, ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kammy just shrugged as she sniffed her hand, she then noticed that the person she was talking to had sent a reply. "Oh goody, my friend's back." Kammy then read the message. "Hmmm, what am I wearing?!" Kammy smirked as she started typing back on the computer. "I'm wearing a yellow thong, with a yellow baby T." Kammy then pressed entered and watched her message get sent.

Dimentio who was Kammy's only MySpace friend had received her message. "Ooooo, that sound sexy, you're making me so horny, Kammy Koops." he then finished reading the rest of Kammy's sick message. "Hmmm, what am I wearing, Eheheh." he then muttered as he typed Kammy back a reply. "Well, I'm wearing white and black face paint while wearing a ridiculous jester outfit." he then pressed the entered button.

Kammy started giggling as she received his…Uh…Urm…Disturbing message. "Teheheheh, you're so crazy D-Jester, hm, what's this?!" she then noticed his PS on the bottom of his message. "Oh, so you want to see how I look like, huh?!" Kammy then looked around and found a camera. "This will do." she then took a picture of herself and faxed the picture of herself to Dinemtio's MySpace account. "There you go, my Demented Jester." she uttered as she kissed his Mr. Mime icon.

Dimentio smirked as he watched Kammy's picture come through his faxing machine. "Sweet, now I get to see how my dream girl looks like." he then swiped the picture and took a look. "…Wha, what the, WHAT IS THIS?!" Dimentio said as he stared at a picture of Kammy wearing a wet yellow baby T bend down showing her yellow thong while sucking on a yellow lollipop. "Oh, oh, oh, oh my god, she's HIDEOUS!!!!!!!!!" Dimentio then tried running to his bathroom, but he slipped on some magazine he had lying around on the floor and hit his head on his desk. "Gurp, I,…I don't think I can make it to the….BATHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Dimentio screeched as he vomited all over his room (You know, like that guy off of Crank Yankers), he then hit the ground. "My head..." he uttered as he slowly stood himself up. "Uh…Oh god, I feel so horrible, I can't believe I've been flirting with an old woman." he then slowly walked back over to his computer, gripping. "She lie to me, she told me that she was a female Koopa, but what did I receive in return, a picture of a leathery skinned crocodile sucking a lollipop."

Suddenly Dimentio's mom who name was Aura started hollering from upstairs. "Cornelius, are you okay, what's all that noise, I know you ain't up there looking at those nudie sites, again, I just clean your computer up this morning, don't make me have to block those sites again."

Dimentio then shouted. "Mother, I'm like 30 years old now, you can't keep trying to tell me what to do, and mother, I go by Dimentio now, not Cornelius." he then muttered under his breath. "I swear, she can be an idoit at times."

Aura then shouted back at her son. "Yes I can keep telling you what to do, if you're living in my house you've got to abide by my rules, and I said don't get on those nudie WEBSITES, and your name is Cornelius!!!!!!!!!"

Dimentio then sighed as he said. "Yes mother…" he then sat back down in his chair and stared at Kammy's…Uh…very, very, very, very, creepy picture. "Uhhh…I'm about to give this broad a piece of my…" but he interrupted himself as he started thinking out loud. "Hmmm, maybe I could you use this to my advantage." Dimentio smirked evilly. "I could use that decrepit old hag to form another Chaos Heart, but first I have to find her a suitable husband, because I know I'm not going near that disgusting freak of nature." he then started rubbing his chin. "I wonder where I could find Luigi…Hmmm?!"

Aura then shouted. "Cornelius, I know you ain't down there plotting world domination again, I already told you world domination don't put food on the table, what you really need to do is get out that basement and find a real job." she then muttered. "I wonder whatever happen to that nice Mr. L fellow you use to work for, now when you use to work for him you actually use to put food on the table."

Dimentio then muttered as he folded his arms. "Mr. L?!?!" Dimentio said with sheer disgust in his voice. "You know what mom, you can go to hell, bitch."

Aura then yelled back as she screamed from the top of her lung. "Oh yeah, Cornelius, how about you go and get your own place to stay, you ungraceful bastard."

Dimentio then quickly said. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry mommy, I was way outta line, please forgive me." he then uttered while giving an evil snicker. "It doesn't matter anyway, pretty soon even my own mother will be on her knees asking for forgiveness when I become the ruler of this realm." he then started doing his evil cackle. "Uhuuhuhuhuh!!!!!!" it sorted sound like that weird laugh Brian from Family Guy does when he gets drunk.

Aura then shouted again. "No evil cackling while you're still in the house."

Dimentio quietly chuckled as he picked up his phone. "I think it's time for me to make a phone call."

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the castle Flare was making a little redecorating. "Ah, this is great, Lord Bowser will love these posters of Princess Daisy." Flare murmured as he hung up more pictures of Daisy.

Red who was following behind Flare eating a box of Cracker Jacks. "Dude, I don't think you should be messing with Uncle B's Peach's posters, he's gonna be really mad when he finds out that you change them." he then looked at poster. "Who's the chick, anyway, she sorted looks like that Peach chick Uncle B drools over all the time."

Flare then snapped as he pushed Red out of his way. "Don't ever compare that, that, that woman with my beloved Princess Daisy." he then placed more posters on Bowser's wall. "It's so obvious that Daisy is better than Peach." Flare then said as he turned toward Red. "Awww, Daisy's voice is like a thousand of angels singing, her smile is like, oh god, it's like the morning sun, her body is like, uhhhh…I can't even explain it, it's so beautiful."

Red just stood there as he watched Flare swoon over Daisy. "Dude, you need to get a life." he then started staring at a Daisy poster. "Dude, I don't see what you and Uncle B sees in these human chicks, there so…weird looking, they don't even have shells, and how do you suppose to do the nasty with'em." he then smirked as he pulled a picture of Kylie Koopa out of his shell. "Dude, now Kylie, that's a woman, I mean she like second to me when it comes to hotness, and it takes a lot to become second to me in anything, I'm serious, dude, after me it's like an 114 gap between the next person who's as hot as me."

Flare sighed from frustration. "Kylie?!?! That's Kammy's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great-granddaughter, can you imagine how she'll look like when she becomes Kammy's age, it's not a pretty sight I can tell you that."

Red snickered as he walked around Flare. "Dude, does it really matters, she's a babe now and when she does become that crusty old hag's age, I'll be out like a thief in the night." Red said as he gave Flare an egotistically smirk.

Flare rolled his eyes as he muttered. "You're just a simpleton, Red, you'll never understand what I'm trying to accomplish."

Red then folded his arms as he resorted. "I'm a simpleton?!?! Dude, you're the one who's gonna be the simpleton when Uncle B strangles you for changing his Peach posters."

Flare just huffed as he closed his eyes. "Please, Red, Lord Bowser already understand what I'm trying to do, unlike you, he's not a simpleton." he then smirked as he walked inside Bowser's throne room. "I'm pretty sure Lord Bowser already know that Daisy's the better woman, it's just a matter of time before he starts kidnapping her, instead of that skinny blonde woman."

Red just stood there shaking his head in disgust as he watched Flare hung up Daisy's posters in Bowser's throne room. "Dude, you're gonna regret doing this in the long run." Suddenly Bowser Jr. came out of nowhere and crashed in Red.

Bowser Jr. stood there rubbing his head, he then noticed Red on the ground. "Ow, watch where you're going, you idiot."

Red stood up, but he was doing it in slow motion as he gave Bowser Jr. his trademark thumbs up. "Duuuuuude!!!!!!!!" Bowser Jr. just stood there with an annoyed expression on his face. "What's the rush, Lil' B?!"

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes, but he quickly noticed the Daisy posters all over his father's castle. "What the?!" he then read one of the posters. "Who or what in the hell is a DAISY?!" Bowser Jr. said in sheer disbelief. "Who did this, what happen to all my Papa's creepy Mama Peach pictures?!" he then stared at Red. "It was you wasn't it, you was the one who put these hideous, disgusting, horrible pictures up."

Red casually shook his head as he pointed in Bowser's throne room. "Dude, it wasn't me, it was Flare, and right now he's up in Uncle B's royal chambers putting up more Daisy poster." he then took a closer look at Bowser Jr. "Dude, do you know that your face is on like fire?!'

Bowser Jr. then felt his burning cheek and started back running. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Red stood there as he watched Bowser Jr. run outside. "Hmmm…I wonder how he didn't noticed that?" he then shrugged as he casually walked in the kitchen. "Oh well, the only thing I have to do now is wait for Uncle B to come back and totally thrash Flare."

Bowser Jr. ran until he jumped inside the outside water fountain. "Ahhhh…Much better." Bowser Jr. could hear someone groaning in the background. "Huh, what's that noise?!" Bowser Jr. turned around and saw his beat down Papa limping out of a time portal as he slowly walked toward his castle. "...Aw, snap..." Bowser Jr. gulped as he ran toward Bowser.

**Chapter 1's over. Flare decided to redecorate Bowser's whole castle with pictures of Daisy, what will Bowser do when finally see the posters, and why was Bowser walking out a time portal? What about Dimentio, is he really gonna make a new Chaos Heart using Luigi and Kammy Koopa?! (Gross) Just stay tune for Chapter 2.**


	2. Bowser's Ultimate Nightmare

**Last time, Flare was redecorating Bowser's Castle by putting Daisy posters all over the castle, Red told him he should stop, but he didn't listen, Flare told Red that Bowser understood what he was trying to do. Now Bowser have returned to his castle, what will he do when he finds out what Flare did to his castle and what about Dimentio, is he really gonna use Luigi and Kammy to make a new Chaos Heart. Well just read today's chapter. Chapter 2: Bowser's Ultimate Nightmare.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'll make sure to make this chapter as funnier than the last chapter, so be a pal and review this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfictions, oh yeah, before I forget, I do own my OCs Flare and Dimentio's mom Aura. **

**Chapter 2: Bowser's Ultimate Nightmare**

Bowser Jr. jumped in front of his Papa flailing his arms and legs around. "Papa, wha…What're doing home so early." Bowser Jr. said as he tried to keep Bowser for going inside the ruining castle. "I thought you was out at Mama Peach's house trying to kidnap her again." Bowser Jr. then watched as Bowser spitted a huge rock outta his mouth. "Whoa, what happen to you, Papa?!"

Bowser moaned as he folded his arms. "I would of got Peach if it wasn't for a certain red plumber and his dim-witted cowardly brother, arrrr, damn those Mario Bros. there always getting in my way." Bowser then started back walking toward his castle. "Well at least I can still admire my beautiful Princess Peach posters." Bowser Jr. quickly stepped in front of him. "Gra huh, what are you up to, Junior?!"

Bowser Jr. tried giving Bowser his most innocent expression. "I'm sorry you couldn't bring back Mama Peach, Papa, but I think you'll be able to do it next time." Bowser just stood there staring annoyingly at his son. "…Um, is there something wrong, Papa?"

Bowser huffed as he slowly walked around his clueless son. "You're damn right there's something wrong."

Bowser Jr. scratched his head. "Wha…What is it, was it Mario, or was it his nerdy brother, tell me, tell me?!?!" Bowser Jr. asked as he watched Bowser continued pacing around him.

Bowser pointed an accusing finger at Bowser Jr. as he walked in front of his son. "It was partly your fault why I couldn't kidnap her!" the tone of Bowser's voice almost seem like he was roaring.

Bowser Jr. stood there mystified as he said. "What're you talking about, how could it be my fault, I wasn't even there when you tried and failed kidnapping her!!!!!!!" Bowser Jr. snarled as he turned his head as he walked in front of his papa. "I'm appalled, I can't believe you actually tried blaming me for your own fail attempt at kidnapping Mama Peach."

Bowser snarled back as he walked back in front of Bowser Jr. "Don't even try playing dumb with me Junior, you WAS there when we got our shells handed to by Mario, his cowardly brother and their baby fan club members that look exactly like them." Bowser then placed his hand on his chin. "Hmmm…Which really got me thinking, how did you beat me back to the castle?"

Bowser Jr. just stood there with his mouth wide open. "What in the world are you talking about, I never fought any babies that looks like Mario and his brother, and I already told you, I wasn't there." Bowser Jr. then remember the time portal his idiot father came out of. "You came outta that time thingy over there, right?"

Bowser shrugged as he looked down at Bowser Jr. "Yeah, so what?!" he then folded at his arms as he bend down getting at Bowser Jr. eye level. "Where are you going with this, Junior?!"

Bowser Jr. then started snickering to himself. "Ok, Papa, this is what I think that probably happen back when you were in the past, I'm not saying that I'm right, this is just a hunch." Bowser Jr. then leapt on Bowser's back and said. "When you was in the past must of met your younger-self, now tell me if I'm going in the right direction so far, anyways after forming some kinda idiotic partnership you two tried attacking Mario, his brother, and their younger selves, now tell me, am I in the ballpark, have I just hit a grand slam, and won the whole game, no, okay then, just let me finish, after getting beat down into the ground; like always, you must of fell back though that time thingy and came back to our time period." Bowser Jr. then did patented snickering. "Eheheheh, Ehhhh, Yeah, that sounds like something that would happen to you, Papa, with you being an idiot and all." Bowser just stood there staring at Bowser Jr. "I'm sorry Papa, but that's just pathetic, even with your younger-self you still couldn't beat The Mario Bros., and that's not the worst thing, the worst part was that you actually thought I was your younger-self."

"You see, Junior, that right there, that's the kind of disrespect I was talking about when we were back in the past." Bowser slowly took Bowser Jr. off the his back and placed him on the ground, he then walked toward the castle door yelling. "You see, I was right when I told you that you wouldn't amount to anything, and I was right, DAMMIT!!!!!"

Bowser Jr. was still laughing as he walked behind Bowser. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you told that to yourself." he started eyeballing him up and down. "And by the looks of it, you were right, Eheheheh, Ehhhhhh." Bowser Jr. was so caught up in laughter that he didn't realize that they had already entered the castle.

Bowser then moaned out of annoyance. "Dammit, Junior, if you keep on disrespecting me, I'm gonna be all on that ass when we get in the castle."

"Wait, did you just say you're gonna be ALL on my ass when we get inside the castle?!" Bowser Jr. then fell on the ground as he started laughing uncontrollable. "Papa…You gay!!!!" Bowser Jr. then quickly hoped back on Bowser's shell.

Bowser just moaned as he walked inside his castle, he then quickly noticed the posters with pictures of Daisy on them, they were all over his castle's wall. Bowser stood there with his mouth wide open. "GRA, HUH?!?!"

Bowser Jr. then noticed that Bowser had stop moving. "Huh, what's wrong, Papa?" Bowser Jr. looked up and noticed that they were standing in the hallway of the castle. "…Shit…" Bowser Jr. uttered as he slowly climbed off Bowser's shell and creep toward the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Bowser roared as he spun around the large room staring at the pictures of Princess Daisy. "Who put these Daisy poster up, what happen to all my PEACH POSTER?!?!" Bowser screeched as ran through the main hallway while clawing most of the Daisy posters up in pieces. "When I find the person who hung up all these pictures of Daisy I'm gonna clawing him out so hard that he'll wish he never would of brought these DAMN posters to my CASTLE."

* * *

Bowser Jr. crept all the way into the kitchen without Bowser noticing him. "Uhhhh…" Bowser Jr. sighed as he fell down on the floor. "My Papa's all steamed up, he's not gonna stop rampaging until he finds the person who put the posters of Daisy up." Bowser Jr. then lifted his head and saw Red, he was taking a box of Cracker Jacks out the refrigerator. "Wait, Red knows the person who put the posters up." Bowser Jr. ran over to Red slapping the box of Cracker Jacks out of his hands.

Red looked at his box of Cracker Jacks on floor, he then looked Bowser Jr. with his mouth wide open. "Dude, manners, have you ever heard of them, you really need to start using them." he then snapped his fingers and pointed at Bowser Jr. "Besides, I'm not one of your minions, I'm Uncle B's minions."

Bowser Jr. totally ignored Red and asked. "Hey do you remember that Flare guy you was telling me about earlier, do you know where he is?!"

Red casually walked over to the table as he picked up his box of Cracker Jacks. "Dude, what do I look like, his babysitter or something." Red then motioned with his hands telling Bowser Jr. to go away. "Shoot, he's probably off building a shrine of that Daisy chick he's so obsess with." Red then opened another box of Cracker Jacks. "Beside, I've got better things to do than worry about somebody I'm way better than." Red then gave Bowser Jr. a slick smirk while giving his the thumbs up. "Here Dude, take this." he then handed Bowser Jr. an envelope.

Bowser Jr. looked at the envelope and then at Red. "Wha, what is this, it better not be anything stupid, Red."

Red then smirked while giving Bowser Jr. the thumbs up. "Dude, don't worry, when did I, Red, ever do anything that was stupid?!"

Bowser Jr. then started mumbling as he tore apart the envelope. "Maybe being born for one thing…" Bowser Jr. then pulled a piece paper out of the envelope, it was a picture of Red with his autograph signed at the bottom. Bowser Jr. looked at the picture and the at Red, he was doing the exact pose as in the picture. "You moron, what the hell is a picture of your stupid ass gonna do to help us." Bowser Jr. snarled as he balled up the autograph and threw it back in Red's face.

Red smirked as he slowly lifted his head up. "Dude, don't you know the sight of my face can soothe even the most savage of beasts."

Bowser Jr. then grabbed Red by his shoulders. "Red, I don't have time for any of your stupid sarcasm." Bowser Jr. then slammed Red's head into the wall. "Do you hear that, that's the sound of my idiotic father blinded by rage." he then lifted him up. "So, either you tell me where he's at…" Bowser Jr. then placed his little claw on Red's neck. "Or I'll rip out your vocal cords."

Red stared stupidity at Bowser Jr. as he asked. "Dude, if you rip out my vocal cords, how am I suppose to tell you where Flare is?"

Bowser Jr. was beginning to become really annoyed as he lifted Red up and started jerking him. "You idiot, shut up and just tell me where that Flare guy at!!!!!!!!!!"

Red was beginning to feel really nauseate. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you where I last saw him, just stop shaking me." Red then covered his mouth. "Ah, Dude, I shouldn't ate those Cracker Jacks, I think I'm gonna be sick." Bowser Jr. then stop shaking Red. "…Uh, thank you, Dude, I really needed that." Bowser Jr. then slammed Red on the ground. "Dude, Ouch, what was that for?!" Red said as he slowly rubbed his bottom. "That was my ass, my ass, Dude."

Bowser Jr. stood over Red with his hand on his hips. "Well, what're waiting for, show me where he's at, you asshole."

Red slowly lifted himself up and muttered. "I'm just saying, Dude, it wasn't your ass that just hit the floor, the only thing I'm just asking for is a little respect, and that's all, not a lot, just a little."

Bowser Jr. stood there glaring at Red. "I'm waiting, DUDE."

Red walked over to Bowser Jr. pointing toward Bowser's throne room. "Last time I saw him he was heading toward Uncle B's royal chambers." Red then started scratching his head. "Dude, I sworn I already told you this in the last chapter."

Bowser Jr. eyes almost burst out of his head. "WHAT, HE'S IN MY PAPA'S CHAMBERS?!?!" Bowser Jr. then ran out of the kitchen and was heading toward Bowser's throne room.

Red muttered as he dust himself off. "What, no your welcomes." Red then sighed as he ran behind Bowser Jr. "Dude, seriously, you really need to work on them manners of your."

* * *

Bowser ran though the castle screaming like a lunatic, until he finally made it to his throne room. "Gra, Gra, Gra…" Bowser moaned while breathing heavily. "There's no way that maniac could even thought of disrespecting my own room." Bowser slowly opened his door, when he entered his room he noticed pictures of Daisy everywhere, he then saw huge picture of Daisy winking while doing the peace sign. "That son of a bitch, how dare he disgrace my room with these pictures of DAISY!!!!!!" Bowser then shot fireballs at many posters, he then withdrew in his shell and started buzz sawing through the huge poster of Daisy using the spikes on the top of his shell. Bowser then looked over toward his bed. "I hope that bastard didn't touch my limited edition Peach bedspread that I had to wait in the rain for SIX HOURS!!!!!" Bowser then pulled back his covers. "No…" Bowser uttered as he stared at a Daisy bedspread. "THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!" Bowser roared as he shot a huge fireball toward his own bed obliterating the whole thing. "GRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Bowser yelled as he burst out of his room heading back outside.

Kammy was in her room still swooning over Dimentio. "Oh my demented jester, where are you, why haven't you been replying to me...I knew I shouldn't sent a picture of my real self, what was I thinking?" All of Bowser's yelling caught Kammy's attention and so she came rushing out of her room. "Oh my goodness, what's all the commotion." Kammy turned around and saw Bowser running outside. "Your Nastiness, what's going on?!" Bowser was long gone, he didn't hear a word what Kammy just said. "Wait for me Lord Bowser, maybe I can help you!!!!" Kammy said as she followed behind Bowser, unaware that she was still wearing her slutty nightgown.

When Bowser made it back outside he couldn't believe what he looking at, it was statues of Daisy everywhere. "What the…Fudge…" It seems like every time Bowser would take a step he would just see another Daisy statue…It was like a horrible, horrible version of the Twilight Zone. "My, my beautiful courtyard." Bowser said as he backed up to another huge statue. "Arrrrr…" Bowser growled as he stared at the Daisy Statue, Bowser then noticed that the statue was starting to move and talk. "Wha…What the…" Bowser said out of sheer disbelief.

The Statue winked while bellowing. "HI SWEETIE!!!!!" The statue was so loud that it made the whole courtyard vibrate.

Bowser held his heart as he moaned. "ARRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bowser fell head first in his courtyard and lie there unconscious.

**Chapter 2's over, I can't help but to feel bad for Bowser, who'd thought that the most thing he feared was pictures of Princess Daisy. Stay tune for Chapter 3: The Ultimate Punishment. **


	3. The Ultimate Punishment

**A/N: Oh, Fudge…When was the last time I've updated this story, here? Well no worries folks here's the update for The Origin of Flare Esquire, enjoy the freakin recap…which I love to do, if I might add.**

**Recap: Ok now let's me see if I can remember…Um…Err…Oh, yes I remember now, heheheh. Last time, Bowser had just returned to his castle after another fail attempt of trying to exterminate The Mario Bros., so anyways Bowser returned to his castle to find that it has been remodeled from top to bottom by Daisy posters, of course Bowser is angered by this and was determine to find who did this. Well after destroying half of his castle, Bowser found himself in front of a giant Daisy statue that bellowed: HI SWEETIE!!!! Bowser past out at the sight of the Daisy statue. What will happen? Just read toady's chapter. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Punishment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, the only thing I own is this spin-off story from Mario & Luigi: A Date with Destiny**

**Chapter 3: The Ultimate Punishment**

Inside Bowser's Daisy covered castle, Red and Bowser Jr. stood in the doorway of Bowser's Throne Room looking inside Bowser's completely destroyed bedroom. "Damn, Dude. What happen in here? It looked like meteor came through and annihilated Uncle B's room." Red said as he looked around the destroyed bedroom.

Bowser Jr. held his forehead sighing from annoyance. "Err…You see? This is exactly what I was trying to prevent from happening." Bowser Jr. said as he stared at Bowser's blazing bed, he then turned toward Red. "C'mon on, you jackass. We have to find my Papa, before he destroys the whole castle." he then ran out of the bedroom and went rushing down the hall.

Red just sighed as he watched Bowser Jr. exited the bedroom. "Dude?! C'mon! Jackass?!" he then muttered. "…Uhhh. You've got to be the rudest little dude I've ever met." Red then said, walking behind Bowser Jr. "Uh…Seriously, dude. You really need to work on those manners of yours."

As Bowser Jr. and Red walked down the hallway, they noticed Kammy standing from outside of her bedroom looking toward the outside. "Hey, Kammy? Do you know where my Papa went to?" Bowser Jr. hollered from down the hallway.

Kammy then turned around and noticed Bowser Jr. and Red. "Huh, Prince Bowser Jr.? So there you are." she then started walking toward them. "Junior, there's something wrong with your father, he went storming passed my room, he seemed extremely irritated by something." Kammy said as she finally reached Red and Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. and Red just stood there with their mouths open wide as they stared Kammy's extremely slutty outfit. "Dude…W-What are you wearing???" Red said looking at Kammy up and down.

Bowser Jr. covered his mouth. "Ah…Ah…Ah…I-I think I'm gonna throw-up." Bowser Jr. was gagging as he turned around and said. "Kammy?! What do you think you're doing?!?! P-put some cloths on NOW!!!!"

Kammy had this weird look on her face as she stared at Bowser Jr. "Junior, what are you talking about?"

Red then pointed down at Kammy as he covered his face. "D-Dude…I think you came out a little too early. Look at what you're wearing." Red almost vomit in his own hands, the sight of Kammy was so revolting. "Aww…Dude, sick. I think I'm gonna barf."

Kammy then said as she rolled her eyes at Red. "Oh my, well I never." she then looked down and noticed her rather obscene wardrobe. "Oh dear…So that's what you two been talking about? I-I forgot that I was still wearing these." Kammy said as she quickly tried covering herself. "…This is rather awkward, if I might say so."

Bowser Jr. then snarled, his back was still turned from Kammy, of course. "Got dammit, Kammy! Just go and put some cloths on, ok???" Bowser Jr. said as he frantically waived his arm toward Kammy's bedroom.

Red then said as he watched Kammy run back inside her room. "Dude? How could she NOT know that she was wearing?"

Bowser Jr. just sighed as he turned toward Red. "Kammy knew what she was doing the whole time. I believe she came out her room with those disgusting cloths, because she wanted us to see her like that, that's how freaky she is."

* * *

Meanwhile outside Bowser was just regaining consciousness from being freaked out by the talking Daisy statue. "Graaa…Gruuu…" Bowser groaned as he rubbed his head. "Wh-What a freaky dream. I dreamt that somebody had replaced all of my Peach posters with somebody name Princess Daisy…and that a giant Daisy statue bellowed to me: HI SWEETIE!" he then chuckled to himself. "Grahahaha…What a creepy dream…right?"

Bowser then got up off the ground and was just about to take a step, but he noticed something strange about the ground. "Grahuh?" he moaned as he looked at the ground. "There's something weird about this ground. Why is it gray?" he then took a closer look at it. "…Is this a?...It is?! It's a freakin HAND!!!!"

Bowser immediately looked up and noticed the Daisy statue looking down at him. "HI! SWEETIE!!!! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE FINALLY WOKE! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!!" the Daisy statue bellowing almost burst Bowser's eardrums.

"ARRROOOAARRR!!! Dammit!!! So it wasn't a dream!!!!" Bowser yelled as he covered his ears. "So you were the person who destroyed my beautiful, beautiful castle and replaced my posters! What do you want from me?!?!"

The Daisy statue blushed as she watched Bowser run around her hand screaming like a ranting lunatic. "OH! SWEETIE! YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH!!!!" she bellowed loudly.

Bowser then fell to his knees, while still covering his ears. "Ahhhh!!!! I-I can't take anymore of your horrible bellowing!!!" he then lifted his head up snarling. "I don't know what you want, but I'm not going out without a fight, you crazy statue…woman…thing." Bowser then started forming a huge fireball in his mouth. "This is were it ends for you, you crazy bitch!"

Bowser was just about to launch the huge fireball at the statue, but a voice that came from atop of the Daisy's statue head stopped Bowser in his tracks. "No…, Lord Bowser. Please cease your attack on the Daisy statue."

"What the hell?! Where's that voice coming from???" growled Bowser as he started looked around the area, unaware of Flare's present.

"Lord Bowser, up here. On the statue's head." When Bowser looked up he saw Flare standing on top of the statue. "Lord Bowser, are you enjoying the latest aspects of your castle?"

Bowser sneered as he stared the Red Hammer Bro. "And who in the hell do you suppose to be? Are you the one who's responsible from redesigning my castle?"

Flare smiled as he nodded. "Yes, Lord Bowser. I think that the Princess Peach poster were getting a little tedious, so I replaced them with Daisy poster." he then chuckled. "I think there an improvement, don't you agree, Lord Bowser?"

Bowser just glared at Flare as he muttered. "So you must be the person who made this annoying…THING?!?"

Flare chuckled gleefully as he stared down at Bowser. "Well, yes, of course, Lord Bowser. I made her just for you. That way you can see how wonderful and marvelous the real Princess Daisy can really be." he then motion down toward the statue. "Isn't she thing of beauty, my lord? She can talk and move on her own, I also programmed her to be only loyal to you, Lord Bowser." Flare then huffed as poked his chest out. "Surely you agree with me when I say that Princess Daisy is ten times better than that dumb blonde Princess Peac…" Flare couldn't finish his statement because a huge fireball went hurtling pass his head.

Flare stood there pause for a second, but he quickly reclaim his composure. "H-Huh? L-Lord Bowser? Y-You're U-Upset???" Flare muttered as he stared down at Bowser, who still holding some flames in his mouth. "B-But I don't understand? Why are you angry, Lord Bowser?" he then smiled nervously. "Don't you think Princess Daisy's better than Princess Peac…" Bowser then launched another fireball, and this time it collided into Flare. "Uhhh…" moaned Flare as he got knocked off the statue.

The Daisy statue covered her mouth as she watched Flare's fiery body crashed violently into ground. "Oh…Oh my goodness…" she then turned toward Bowser, who still had the look of hatred on his face.

Bowser then snarled as he watched Flare slowly rise to his feet. "How dare you?! You creepy son of a bitch, I didn't ask you to change around my castle!!! Do you have any idea of how long I had to wait to get those collectable Peach items?!" Bowser then leapt high up in the air, he then did a midair flip and started plummeting down toward Flare. "Do you really think I give a damn about somebody name Princess Daisy?!?"

Flare then frantically said as he tried shielding himself. "Ahhhh!!!! Lord Bowser! No, please wait. I empathize with you, my lord, but I'm sure if you let me explain Princess Daisy to you a little more thoroughly you'll see while I'm so captivated by her." But Bowser didn't listen, instead he slammed his huge bottom into Flare's back squishing him like a pancake. "Ahhh…Uh…" moaned Flare as Bowser took him deeper and deeper into the ground.

"There's only one woman for me!!!" Bowser then jumped off Flare's back and headed back up in the air. "And her name is Princess Peach!!!" Bowser once again came plummeting down crushing Flare's body into the hard concrete. The force of the attack was so strong that it caused a huge tremor on impact causing a crater to appear in the ground.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Flare moaned wrenching in tremendous pain as Bowser applied pressure to his attack. "…L-Lord B-Bowser…P-Please…C-Calm…Y-Yourself…"

* * *

The tremor's aftermath went throughout the inside part of the castle. "WHOOOOAAAA!!!!" screeched Bowser Jr. as he tried to catch his balance.

Red, who was also catching his balance looked over to Bowser Jr. "Dude? What's going on here? It sounds like a earthquake just went passing by…"

"Hmm…" Bowser Jr. pondered as he placed his hand on his chin. "It must been my papa. Either he's destroying more of the castle or he just founded that Flare guy." he then lifted his head. "Either way we need to see what's going on." Bowser Jr. then started running toward the outside.

Red then hollered as he watched Bowser Jr. run to the exit. "Dude? Where are you going?"

Bowser Jr. then turned around while pointing outside. "Duh, what does it looks like? I'm going outside. That were my papa is, remember?"

"What do I suppose to do?" Red said scratching his head.

"Duh! Get Kammy outta there and meet me outside." Bowser Jr. said as he rolled his eyes and went outside.

"...Dude." Red sighed as he turned toward Kammy's door. "Uhh...I might as well get this over with." Red was just about to reach for the doorknob, but then the door swung open and collided with his face. "Awwww!!!! Shit!!!! Dude! My face!!!!" Red sniveled as he fell to the ground.

Kammy then looked down at Red, he was rolling around on the ground holding his face. "Um...What are you doing, Red? You look foolish." She then started looking around. "Where is, Junior? Did he already went ahead?"

* * *

"Grahahahaha!!!! I'll teach you that nobody crosses Bowser, especially some lousy minion, and lives to tell about it!!!!" Bowser then grabbed Flare by one of his legs and started slamming him repeatedly into the ground. "Grahahaha! You haven't seen anything yet, you fool." Bowser then slowly lifted him up and started stabbing Flare repeatedly with the two sharp horns on his head. Bowser then lowered his head while still holding onto Flare and rammed his horns into his chest. "Time for a ride, scum." Bowser then catapulted Flare off his head using his horns tossing the Red Hammer Bro. toward the Daisy Statue.

Flare crashed right into the statue's legs. "Uahhhh!!!!!" Flare just laid there by the statue, his body was all banged up and he could barely move anymore. "W-Why won't he listen to me?" muttered Flare.

The Daisy statue just stood there with a look of concern on her face as she looked down at the injured Flare. "…"

Bowser then lunged toward Flare and kicked him off the ground. "Now! Know your place, you worm!!!" Bowser quickly grabbed onto Flare's leg and leapt back up in the air. Bowser then started spinning Flare around like a lasso, he then flung him down toward the ground.

"Uhhhh…D-Daisy…" moaned Flare as he crashed and then rolled around violently onto the ground.

Bowser landed on the opposite direction from where Flare landed. "…Now. This is your ultimate punishment for disgracing me!!!" Bowser then started forming a extremely huge fireball in his mouth. "Death! Send me greeting from the afterlife!!!" Bowser then blasted the huge fireball at Flare.

The fireball was just about to obliterate Flare, but the Daisy statue shielded him from the attack using her giant hand. "STOOOPPPP!!!!" The Daisy statue had a firm look on her face as she faced Bowser. "I had just about enough of this!!!"

"Grahuh?!?!" muttered Bowser as he slightly raised his eyebrow at the Daisy statue

Flare was flabbergasted as he stared at the statue. "W-What in the??? Y-You saved me?!?"

**A/N: Chapter 3's done with. I don't feel like giving a closing! Later!!!**

**Up next: Chapter 4: It All Happened During a Soccer Game**


End file.
